dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Love with Kill
After Rapper saves Rei from a street gang. She develops a crush on him. How will this turn out for her? Characters *Rei *Rapper *Katorou *Kari *Street Gang Members (antagonists) *Midnight Blaze *Red (mentioned) *Blue (mentioned) Transcript (Rei is walking down the street) Rei: (Japanese) Fuck you Katorou! Why am I always the one going out to get the food? Street Gang Member: Well mates. We have ourselves another victim. Gang Member 2: Let's kill her and take her stuff. (A Gang member pounces on Rei) Rei: What the hell?! Gang Member 2: (kicks her head) Talk later! Give us all your money! Rei: Fuck no! I stole this money first, you retard! Gang Member 3: (points gun at Rei) What you say puto? Rei: (getting nervous) I-I said I stole this money first. Gang Member 2: I think you call us retards! (kicks Rei again) Now hand over your wallet and then we KILL you! (Rei slowly reaches for the money while shaking.) (suddenly one of the gang member's heads falls on Rei) Rei: (looks up) Huh?! Gang Member 3: Oh Shit! It's Rap- (gets stabbed) (Rei moves her hand away from the money, knowing she doesn’t have to give it up.) (all gang members fall dead to reveal Rapper with a sword) Rapper: They just never learn Rei: (recognizes him) U-Uhh… Rapper: You know you really should be more careful around those bastards. (hands her guns) These will protect you. Rei: (eyes go wide) You’re…giving me these weapons? Rapper: Meh. Take em. I got better weapons. Besides they'll keep you safe. (jumps onto a building as Rei looks up with dreamy eyes) Rei: He…he… (The background suddenly becomes light pink with flower petals circling around Rei as she dreamily floats around.) Rei: HE GAVE ME WEAPONS! (later it shows Katorou beating up a child with Kari watching and Rei is sitting on a park bench looking dreamy) Katorou: Yo Rei! What the fuck are you just sitting there for? Help me out with this little shit! Rei: Nah; you take care of him, Katorou. Kari: You okay, Rei? It’s not like you for you to be just sitting there and not giving this kid at least one black eye. Rei: Don’t worry. (sighs dreamily) I’m just taking a break. Katorou: A BREAK?! (lets go of the kid) WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! Rapper: (walks in the park) That girl looked oddly familiar. (Cuts to Katorou and Rei having an argument.) Rei: I’m a goddamn lady, Katorou. I deserve a break every once in a while, you know? Katorou: No! I do not know! You've been acting weird ever since you came back to the motel with those guns in your bag. What the hell happened while you were out there yesterday?! Rapper: (walks up to Katorou) She can do what she wants! (Katorou looks up at Rapper and Rei gets excited) Katorou: Ah great! Not you again. Rei: (blushes) Uhh, h-hey… Kari: Wait. What’s going on? Rapper: Listen buddy. I just saved that girl yesterday so give her a break! Besides she must be exhausted. So you can stop being a bitch and give her a break! (walks off) (Katorou is completely stunned while Rei floats dreamily again) Katorou: …Wh-…Huh? Rei: (sighs with her pupils shaped like hearts) He’s so cool… Kari: Hmm… (whispers) First the forest green guy, now that guy… What is it with her and dangerous looking men giving her weapons? (the next day Rapper's phone rings) Rapper: Hello? Rei: (nervous) H-Hello. Rapper: Oh hey Rei what's up? Rei: Not much. H-How ‘bout you? Rapper: Lots actually. Killing more street gangs. Playing video games. You get the drill. Rei: (sparkling eyes) Cool… Rapper: (blushes) Yeah It's kind of cool... Rei: Say, o-other than those things, y-ya got any plans tomorrow? Rapper: Not many. It's my day off killing. Why? Rei: Well, Katorou wants me to watch Kari while he goes back to Japan to see if our homes have been rebuilt yet. Think you can help me out? Rapper: Sure. I'll see ya tomorrow. Rei: O-Okay. See ya. (the next day Rapper arrives) Rapper: Hey Rei. Rei: Oh! H-Hi. (Kari walks up to them.) Rapper: Is this Kari? Rei: Yeah… Kari: Hi mister orange killer man! Rapper: Uhh Hi? Kari: (excited) So, where are we going, huh? Where are we going? Rei: Nowhere in particular. All we’re doing is just watching you until your bro gets back. (Kari groans.) Rapper: Don't worry Kari. I'll make this fun for you. Kari: (gasps) Yay! Rei: (shuts Kari’s mouth) Is there a place you have in mind? Rapper: (thinks) Nope. I'm sure we can make things fun here. Kari: Really? (a moment later, Kari's room is filled with fun stuff and she is excited. Rapper & Rei sit on a couch in the lounge room) (Rei kicks her legs back and forth while trying to hide her face.) Rapper: Uh Rei? Are you alright? Rei: Err! Y-Yeah, I’m fine. Rapper: (blushes) Okay. That's cool (Katorou suddenly slams the door open.) Kari: (gasps) Katorou! You’re back! (Rei snaps out of it and sees Katorou looking pissed.) Rapper: (looks around) Is something wrong Rei? (Katorou stomps to his bed and presses his face against the pillow.) Rei: Uhh, hold on a sec, Rap. (walks over to Katorou) We thought you were going back to check on Tokyo! Katorou: (lifts his head) I WAS! But then these red and blue assholes that were being chased by the cops stole the plane I was going to board! Rei: Damn. Talk about bad luck. Katorou: YOU THINK?! Rapper: (thinks) Red & Blue assholes? Hmm.... Kari: Were there any other planes you could’ve boarded? Katorou: That was the last plane flying to Japan for today. Rapper: Wait. Did this red person have a cap flipped backwards? Katorou: Uhh yeah, I think so. Rapper: (thinks) Yup. That's Red & Blue. Kari: My American Daddy and his bald friend? Rapper: (face palms) Yes. Rei: Well, looks like we’re gonna have to wait ‘till tomorrow. Katorou: Yeah… Kari: (hands Katorou cotton candy) You want a bite of my cotton candy? Katorou: No thanks, especially if you've touched it. Rapper: Well I'd best be going. Catch ya later Rei. Rei: Oh, okay. (blushes a little) Bye— Kari: (shoves Rei out of the way) Bye orange killer man! (the next day, Rei is walking on a beach jeti. She looks down at the water with big waves) Rei: …I wonder if Katorou and Kari were able to get back home. Well, at least I have some time for myself. (pulls out a gun Rapper gave her and shoots a nearby fish) Sweet! (Rei feels a shake on the jeti) Rei: Whoa! Wha—?! (suddenly a shark bangs the jeti and the jeti breaks causing Rei to fall in the water and get splashed by massive waves unable to swim) Rei: (coughs a couple times) Hel— (coughs) (Rei tries to look for the gun, but the water keeps splashing into her eyes, making her hard to see.) Rapper: (lying on a towel) Finally. Another day off. What could get worse? (Rapper suddenly spots Rei drowning in the water) Rapper: REI!!! (jumps into the water) (Rapper swims underwater and spots Rei unconscious. He grabs her and pulls her up. He even finds the gun and swims back up the shore) Rapper: I hope she's alive. (Rei rubs her eyes while still coughing.) Rapper: Rei? Are you okay? Rei: Not really! My fucking eyes are burning! I hate salt water! Rapper: Relax. (pours cold water on her eyes making them feel better) You'll be alright. (Rei is thankful that Rapper was able to save her that she pulls his head towards hers and she kisses him) (In the background, Midnight Blaze is watching them from up a tree.) Midnight Blaze: …What the hell is it with her and killers? Rapper: Whoa. My first kiss. By a japanese. Rei: (blushes a lot) W-Well, I, uhh, better g-get back to the motel. Thanks for saving me! (runs off) Rapper: Hold it right there Rei. Do you have a crush on me? Rei: Uhh, I-…I… Rapper: Just tell me the truth. (looks into her eyes) Rei: I…ye… (background becomes pink with the flower petals again) YEEEEEEEEEES! Rapper: (swings her across) Say no more. (Rapper, while smiling, kisses Rei on the lips for a long period of time as flower petals show up in the background.) Rapper: (breaks the kiss) I've heard enough. Rei: (sparkling eyes) So, uhh, I’ll s-see you next time. I gotta get going. Rapper: Catch ya later baby. (winks at her and leaves) (Rei dreamily floats back to the motel. As soon as she gets back though, she hits her head against the door.) Rei: (falls down) Ow! (growls and enters the room) (Katorou & Kari look at Rei who still looks dreamy) Katorou: So, uhh…we were able to get back. The bad news is that they haven’t even started rebuilding Tokyo yet. That nuclear explosion destroyed a shit ton of countries in Asia, (to Kari) and it’s still you and your goddamn BFF’s fault! Kari: What? We just wanted to make gigantic cookies. Katorou: (sighs) Anyway, looks like we’ll be staying here longer than we ever expected. Rei: Oh, that’s alright. (looks out the window) I can wait. Kari: (hands her cotton candy) Want some? Rei: (glares and slaps the cotton candy away) Fuck no! I’m not having something with your germs on it! '-end-' 'What do you think about this episode? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool! (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) ' Category:Episodes